The next teen titans
by TitanFanLove101
Summary: Beastboy and Raven hade twins. Starfire and Robin hade a girl. Cyborgs and bumbble bee had twins. This their adventure though life . I love making people laugh! So please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so we are introdusing the main characters

Dove Logan ( she likes to be called Crow don't ask me ask her btw dove is her middle name you will have too find out in later chapters but it will take me a long time maybe)

Garfield Logan Jr. ( The NextBeast boy)

Kendall Grayson ( The Next StarFire)

David Stone ( Lol someone I know is named David Davis anyway Bubble boy )

Drake Stone ( The next Cyborg he is like his father don't ask)

Julia West ( The next GOOD Jinx ) I know I kinda added her but I was like should I have her or not and Terra Or Aqualad child is not going to be in here !

Isabella Hex ( Jinx sister who is the same age of Julia ) she will come in the second chapter.

September21

"Hey Can someone please turn on the heater " said beatboy " no it is not even hot " said Dove or Crow what ever you prefer "Please Dove" said bb " My name is CROW said Crove

I know it's not A word but I can use it . " Hey stop it come on we have to work together said Jinx " Hi friends said Starfire ( I think her mom tought how to talk LoL) " Nothing out of the place Dove and Bb are fighting again And Cy and Bumm are playing video game so to say the usual" " Okay Friend jinx" " Hey it is mega mokeys 170" " Shut up i am trying to read Bumm " " Dude you just got called.." I know bb don't rub it in please I hate my name " " Friends what shall we do today?" Every one except Starfire said" I don't know?" "How about us girls go to the mall of shopping" " Fine " " Sure" " Yay at 5:00 " ok every body reading this I will add a chapter when the girls go shopping and sorry it was short . So see when I write again . Bye for now


	2. Chapter 2

Dove POV.

After a long day of shopping. We hade a sleep over the new bumble bee ( Lily ) came to titans tower! We all talked all night and doing makeup I said my crush and Bee said her crush. ( everyone said their crush ) The boys don't know that we wen't to a red box and got pitch perfect ( btw a good movie watch it ) I was suprised that I liked it . So I heard that someone( put in the review box who should like him ) liked my brother.

Starfire POV.

We had the sleepover of the girls! It was the fun ! I wish that bee stayed longer but our parents are the coming over today. I can't wait to see the parents.

Everyone POV. Five hours later

Hi mom and dad ! Said drake and David " hi mother and father " said dove and then a girl stepped out so everyone could see . "Hi " said Isabella( oc also called Virise ) " who are you ? "Said dove" I am the daughter of bombarel " said Virise " who's that?" " Anyway my name is Virise " said ViVi ( they call he that now ) "Hi Friend ViVi . Can we call you that ?" Said Starfire " Hi children " said racheal ( ra- ch- el) Five days later " bye children " said racheal " bye " said the kids then all the parents left . Anyway welcome to the team ViVi " said julia " thanks " said ViVi

'. The end to the chapter .

btw her powers are pink blocks that can be thrown or made in to stuff or destroy the ground and the ground turns into pink bricks .


	3. Chapter 3

Ok not that best speller I know but hope you guys like this chapter

Later that day

they were interviewing her because she know all of there identadies . Oh was the second tallest girl . She has black and blonde hair. Her suit like the new batgirl sit except it didn't have a mask and no spikes on the gloves plus the shoes black and white was the color of her outfit. She could be like raven but she would talk a lot and like to play video games and reads, goes shopping , works all of that . Tim drake visited them when they were trying to get Bella to tell them her name other wise she told them everything about her when Tim came in and saw this he said " what are you doing ?" " some girl came in our tower " said Julia " let me talk to her " said Tim " fine " said Julia they go to the interviewing room he said " what is your name ?" Said Tim " why would you want to know Tim " said Bella " how do u know my name ? Wait are you Bella " her eyes got bigger " Yes . How did you know ?" Said Bella " well you sound the exact ". Yea I know " said Bella " hi virus " said Julia " hi " said Bella " so I talked to my mom and she said she knows you Isabella " said Julia " great u use my real name " said Bella " ya " said


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter yay! I will probably post tomorrow with my friend . Let get into the chapter. Pick witch song u want the girls should sing here are the chooses : Say my name Destiny's Child , Ireaplaceable Beyoncé , Black widow iggy azalea , Me and my girls Fivth harmony, Sexy back justin timberlake , Let me love you Ne-Yo , Timber Ke$ha , shake it off Taylor swift , Hurricane the vamps plz pick one

The new Addsion

" Ok Virus were u ? " said Julia " what Jules " said Bella " Ok Starfire is wanting to have a sleepover and she want our " new friend " should come to it " said Julia " ok we're is Kendall ?'said Bella " what did I say about saying our real names?" Said Julia " calm down Jules " said Gar jr. " are you kiding " said Julia " Nope " said Bella and gar jr. "Ok well good morning jr. " " Yo " ( LOL;) said gar jr. Then the other titans came in and said " HI" " So what about our sleep over ?" Said Dove " Yes the sleepover of the girls is happening " said Kendall " yay"

Sneek peek

" Maybe we should listen to the girls in the sleepover." Said gar jr. " cause i want to know if some one likes me " againsaid by gar " yeah " said drake " ok let's do it " said gar jr

i don't want to ruin the next chapter for u guys sorry


	5. Sleepover Part 1

At the sleepover ...

Cy P.O.V

" Dude we should put a video camra in the living room to spy on the girls!" Says Beastboy with a grin hehe . " Yae " says bumm +and cy . "How about we put it under the tv table "says beastboy Whoa stop the story the boys are going to spy on the girl wow just wow.i have a funning joke "Why did tim cross the road "Answer is julia was chasing him lol." Then we can find who likes us." Says beast boy with a misevous smile

During the spy guys P.O.V

They put it in .The girls come in and lay down there sleeping bags and lock the door . The boys have a little screen the see on . "Hay isn't that a video taper "says Vivi or Bella " yea .I think that is we should sing songs then put on the weather channel forever." Says Julia with a creepy smile .the boys are right now in there room they thought they should stay in for a minute .Meanvile with the girls " How about a pillow fight ?"asked julia"Sure "all the girls said at a time ."me ,kendall ,and Bella . Then he other team is Cassi ,Dove and Sam ."( Cassi is wonder girl and Sam is the daughter of terra )said julia "Time too meet with your team and make a name "Yelled julia .then cassi ,Sam and dove huddled and were whispering to each other .Julia ,kendall ,and Bella also huddled and were also whispering to each other .then both teams suddenly straned up at the same time ."Our team name is the comets tail ."said julia "ours is Princess fighters "said Sam " One two three grab your pillows and fight " yelled Julia . The first person too hit the other team was Bella and she hit cassi in the FACE ! The teams were hitting each other in the faces and the pillow fluff was every where . People were laughing and jokes were very where .

Too Be Continued ...

Hope you guys liked this chapter .Their will be many chapters for this sleepover .


End file.
